I Know You
by BellatrixLacedInBlack
Summary: Bellatrix and Lucy Barker become more than friends.


Young Bellatrix Black was not found at home. Instead, she was found elsewhere in London. The time of day was near the point of dusk, the air cold. The juvenile witch was staggering around the damp, dark streets, breathing in the stale air. At home, she was known as ruthless and extremely indifferent. However, the certain reality was she was innocent. Around her family she put on an act of madness due to her reputation established as a child. Many a time she found herself in bottomless disobedience, however, as she began to age, her brutality began to leisurely diminish. In truth, she didn't want to become a Death Eater, relive her problematic youth, and become perpetually Voldemort's. She sought to abandon her life with all its overwhelming regulations.

Behind her seemingly violent eyes, she saw a woman. This woman was as stale as the air. However, she couldn't peal her eyes away. The woman began to approach her, face hidden in the gloom shadow of her torn bonnet. The rest of her clothing was no different, displaying years of wear and tear. The color of this woman's dress was a faded emerald, filthy dust now the dominate pigment. Essence of the woman's breath hung thick in the frosty air. In a raspy voice, the woman croaked, "Spare some alms, miss? For a miserable woman on this miserable night?"

Lucy Barker wasn't always this way. She once had a husband, a glowing daughter, a perfect life – which was all stolen from her. Still, she was young, around the age of twenty, she guessed. Oddly, the woman if front of her suppressed a familiar glow. Her hidden eyebrows furrowed, and the raspy voice returned, "Do I know you miss?"

Bellatrix ignored the woman's cry for alms; she wasn't going to give up any coins for this pitiful drifter. Although, she too had felt an essence of a familiar glow; she too felt she knew this woman. Her eyes of kindness immediately turned to bitter haste, suppressing her old reputation. Her chin tilted highly, arms crossed as she retorted, "Hardly, I've never seen you before in my life."

The hidden eyebrows again furrowed. Lucy knew who this woman was. An old friend, lost in the midst of human development. Her hard tongue rasped against her cracked lips, voice wavering a bit, "I know you…Bella…Bellatrix Black…"

The true innocence of the witch returned. Her head went back to its normal position, arms uncrossed. How did this drifter know her name? Why would her name even grace those lips? Bella wasn't of any value to anyone, she thought. A trembling hand reached to seize her wand in hand, pointing it at the drifter. She muttered a spell, flicking her wand. Soon the drifter changed into a vastly familiar form. Lucy Barker.

"Lucy," The witch breathed in surprise, "what happened to you?" Eyes scanned over Lucy's beauteous body, not believing the definition of virtuous could even become a drifter.

"Benjamin got taken away… I got so lost without him… I poisoned myself. It didn't work. Nell kicked me out, calling me a whore. I didn't know what else to do…" Lucy tilted her chin down, a soft sigh leaking out from her soft, pink lips, "I should've went to you… But I didn't know where you were…" Her head tilted back up to meet Bellatrix's soft gaze.

Upon hearing the sob story of the angel, Bella shook her head. How could the world turn cruel upon such a heavenly woman? "Here, come with me." She whispered, taking Lucy's smooth hand in her own with a smile.

Flicking her wand again, the two were soon standing in the parlor of the witch's own manor. Bellatrix was spoiled, demanding her own manor apart from the family one. Moreover, she now was relieved she made the selfish decision. Getting caught with a muggle could result in death or imprisonment, since growing up in a pure blood family. Not to mention her reputation as a witch would shatter completely.

"You can stay here for now." Bella smiled at Lucy, how beautiful the woman in front of her was. She couldn't deny her heart fluttering as their eyes met innocently – blue against pale violet. The witch was in heaven for a small moment.

In return, Lucy's mouth curled into a warming smile, a small giggle emitting the room. She soon moved closer to the witch, pulling her into a tight hug, resting her head on one of Bella's welcoming shoulders.

Being this close to the blonde, Bella was driven wild. She took slow, deep in hales of the luscious blond curls, nearly moaning at the sweet intoxicating aroma which engrossed her nose.

The witch was sure the woman before her could feel her heartbeat; for it seemed it was beating madly – all for Lucy. There was a time when the two took a walk down by the bay, and Bellatrix knew by the way their fingers locked, she was in love with Lucy Barker. Bella had always been jealous of Benjamin who owned Lucy's fragile heart. She was jealous to see the happiness in the blonde's eyes whenever he appeared. Such a vibrant glow she knew she could never cause. Nonetheless, Bellatrix was more than exultant to have the sweet woman in her arms.

To the witch's surprise, Lucy nuzzled deep into her neck, light breathing cascading up and down her pale skin. A soft sigh was heard as Lucy's lips were pressed onto the skin with a small giggle. Twas a shame Lucy would never know how much pleasure she caused the witch. Just being near the woman was making her heart explode with joy.

Inadequately, Bellatrix did not know Lucy felt the same. Being near the loving witch put a glow back in her already happy eyes; parallel to that which Ben caused. With all her heart, Lucy missed Ben. However, she was more than perfectly content with being in Bellatrix's arms.

An arm hesitantly pulled from Lucy's warmth to grab her wand, flicking it so a lovely melody filled their ears. A beautiful symphony of love now surrounded them.

Directly into Lucy's ear, Bella whispered, "Care to dance?" in a velvety tone. Lucy's reply resembled a small moan, her tone silky and vivid, "Yes…"

With a smile, Bellatrix led the two around the room; happily dancing to the rhythm of the pleasant violins sounding around them. Each gaze was fixed on one another, ignoring in full the world around them – even the music.

Before the song was over, their lips pressed together, each contently kissing smoothly. Both their hearts fluttered as their fingers met and locked together. Both their eyes slipped shut as their kissing got more passionate. As the kiss remained hungry, they both knew – they were deeply in love with each other.


End file.
